


Harry potter and the wish maker, Jirachi

by GabxLuci2796



Series: Magical creatures called Pokemon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A few shiny pokemon, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Fang is a pokemon, Gen, Hedwig is a pokemon, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The pichu brothers, There will be pokemon and the regular magical Harry Potter creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I am already doing a harry potter and Pokémon crossover but I was watching Jirachi (Pokémon) so why not.</p><p>Harry didn't know he was special  in his mind he was just a boy who could never do anything right until on his eleventh birthday it took a turn for the better.     This is his story as he makes friends and enemies along with the curious creatures known as Pokémon. Every one is able to carry ten poke balls on their person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One minute till the clock hits twelve

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 

Harry woke reaching for his glasses in the cupboard he called "bed room". The cup board door opened to reveal the horse face of His Aunt Petunia who had short black curled hair and thin but not in the flattering kind more like that of a twig wearing pink clothes that did nothing for her. "Get up you ungrateful wretch hurry up and start your chores. Harry ducked as she tried to swat the back of his head.

Harry entered the kitchen and started on the bacon and eggs along with brewing the coffee. At the table were two huge figures. One was Uncle Vernon who was big as a Walrus with a mustache to complete the look, he was reading the paper. Beside him who was shoveling food into his mouth was his Cousin Dudley who weighed as much as baby whale and when he screamed was given whatever he wanted in a matter of seconds. "Don't burn the food again you wretch" snarled Vernon not looking up from his paper.

Harry sighed as he finished with the food and set about serving his relatives. After washing the dishes Harry watched as his cousin was lavished with numerous presents for his birthday the only thing Harry ever received was worn out or too big hand me down from his cousin who no longer had use for them. Suddenly the phone rang. Aunt Petunia answered it and just a few seconds later screeched, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!!!!"

 

She hanged up the phone in a huff before going to talk to her husband."What do you mean she can't take him" wailed Vernon  who was quiet red in the face. "Its just as I told you Dear. Apparently Ms. Figgs ( forgot if actual name but whatever -.-) can't take him for some reason or another." scowled Petunia. "Well then the brat will just have to stay here" grumbled Vernon. "Absolutely not I won't have that brat in my house alone we'll just have to take him to the zoo with us." shrilled Petunia. This caused Dudley to start screaming on how he didn't want the freak ruining his special day but was quitted by his parents with the promise of extra presents. 

 

The trip to the zoo was a disaster. It started out alright he even got to get a popsicle. The trouble didn't start until they hit the reptile cages. Harry didn't mean to get his cousin trapped in the cage of a snake honest!!!! But no matter what he said Vernon wouldn't hear of it and Harry was sent back into his cramped cupboard without food for three days and he was given extra chores.

 

A month later after the incident Harry was sent to get the mail. When he picked it up he noticed a letter was addressed to him Him!!! Harry felt positively giddy until it was ripped from his hands by his uncle Vernon. "Give me that you Freak " snarled Vernon who went ghostly white when he saw that the letter was addressed to Harry. "Vernon, what's wrong?" Vernon wordlessly showed Petunia the letter causing her to lose even more color if it was even possible seeing as she looked like a skeleton in color and appearance. Harry didn't know what was going on but he did know that he would be shoved into his tiny cupboard slash bedroom without food for four days... he was right.

 

More letters came by the day until finally Vernon SCREAMED loudly "That's it we're going away Far AWAY WHERE THEY'LL NEVER FIND US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Daddy's gone mad hasn't he" said Dudley as he and his mother looked on in horror. They packed up their bags and into the car they went and over the waters to a lone dank empty light house.

Harry finished drawing a picture of a cake with eleven candles in the sawdust from the floor and then turned his attention to  watch as the clock turned to midnight. "Make a wish Harry" he quietly said to himself before blowing out he candles made of dust. Suddenly the door burst opened with a loud BANG! to reveal the dark figure of a being who must have been over eight feet tall squeezed his way through the door. The racket woke up everyone else and Vernon came rushing down the stairs with a shot gun with his wife right behind him.

 

"Who are you!! I demand you state your business here at once!!!" screamed Vernon as he held the gun in his unsteady hands. The stranger paid no attention to the walrus shaped man and turned his attention to the fireplace were he held up his umbrella he was carrying and light shot out of it for a few seconds suddenly flames appeared in the once lifeless hearth. "That's better" said the man with a surprisingly kind voice before turning his attention to Dudley, "Well Harry its good to see you again although you got bigger around the waist, more than I expected actually but no matter I was sent to find you and give you your later since the Pokémon couldn't find you."

 

"I-I'm not Harry" stammered Dudley. "I'm Harry" said the boy  as he revealed himself from his hiding spot. "Oh," said the man who had dark gray hair along with a beard wearing a trench coat with a sort of faded red shirt and khaki colored worn pants, "Your a lot skinnier now then when you were a baby." Harry was shocked that this complete stranger knew him when he was an infant. "Oh almost forgot I made you this cake it got tossed around a bit when I was trying to find you," a mushed up cake was revealed with broken candles it wasn't the best looking gift compared to the ones Dudley was given but Harry was simply overjoyed at receiving anything at all, "My name is Rubeus Hagrid and I have been sent to bring you to school Harry."

 

A wrinkled letter was given to Harry and it said:

_To Mister Harry Potter,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted  into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and Pokémon. A list has been provided for your school supplies. We look forward to seeing you soon._

_Signed Minerva Mcgonagle Deputy Headmistress._

 

"No we won't have it! We won't have that boy become more of a freak than he already has!!" shouted Vernon red in the face. Harry turned to face his relatives. "You knew." His aunt and uncle turned their attention to Harry. "You knew and all this time you didn't say anything." "Of course we knew. My own sister a WITCH. Oh mother and father thought it was wonderful only I ever saw her for what she truly was a FREAK!" snarled Petunia as she moved out from hiding  behind her lover weight husband to stand in front of Harry, "And those monsters she brought home with her POKEMON those little monsters ran amok causing such chaos and disarray. I won't have it happen again."

"Come now you can't stop HARRY from becoming wizard its in the boy's blood." argued Hagrid. "No we will not have that boy be taught by that old crackpot you call a headmaster to learn some magic tricks and bring those rotten little monsters you call Pokémon into our house." ragged Vernon. Hagrid pointed the tip of his pink umbrella threateningly at the two grown up Dusrleys. "Never insult Albus Dumbledore" threatened Hagrid before he waved the umbrella suddenly Dudley who was hunched over eating Harry's cake grew a pig's tail. Dudley started screaming and his parents panicking. Harry watched the whole thing with wide eyes. "Uh think we can keep this between us shall we I'm not suppose to use magic outside of Hogwarts." whispered Hagrid to  Harry who was all wide eye in wonder at what had just occurred. Harry grinned which Hagrid took for a 'yes' and together they left the panicking Durselys and went off into the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Hagrid arrived at the Leaky Cauldron late in the night. The occupants in the seedy looking bar turned their heads toward the new arrivals. Hagrid and Harry made their way to the bar keeper, Tom asking for a room for awhile while Harry looked around he saw strange creatures in different color and sizes. As Tom was handing the key to the room over to Hagrid's waiting hand paused when he saw the scar almost covered by Harry's dark shaggy hair. "Merlin, Your Harry Potter!!!!!" Cries of shock swept through the bar causing Harry to shift uneasy at being the in the spotlight when he was never consider to even be given any attention  when he was with the Dursleys. Shaking the hands with a couple of eager wizards before heading off to bed. ( I am not going to be doing the whole reason why Harry's famous I suggest watching the movie or clip or read about it).

 

In the morning they made their way through London they came to a stop at a brick wall . Hagrid  taped  three  bricks down and two across to reveal Diagon Alley. They went to Grinngots where Harry   realized that his parents left him a mountain  of money. They made another  stop  at vault 397 in which Hagrid retrieved a small ratty bag before they left the  bank. The two gathered everything they needed until all that was left were the robes and the wand with the starter Pokémon. Hagrid what is that building asked Harry as he pointed toward what is known as a pokemon center. Hagrid explained that its a hospital for pokemon. They continued on until they reached Madame Melkin's robe shop.

 

Hagrid looked uneasy and made mumbled excuses leaving Harry by himself. Entering the shop Harry was greeted by a woman who lead him to a stool right next to another boy. Harry was stunned at the appearance of the other boy. Pale almost white blonde hair gelled back, although he would look better if his hair wasn't gelled, with stormy grey eyes and Pouty lips and high cheek bones with long eye lashes. Hello my name is Draco Malfoy what's your name said the angelic boy. Harry stuttered out his name and after that they boys talked about Hogwarts until the women who was working on Draco said he could leave.

 

Harry left a while later and made his way to Olliverlander's wand shop and Pokémon. He entered the dusty shop (seriously clean it) where cobwebs hung and mold grew as he made his way to the front desk. Harry was greeted  by  the  shop keeper. He tried thirteen  wands  before  finally  finding  the  right  one .  Olliverlander  explained  why  this  wand  was  so  special it's  brother  was the one that gave  Harry  his scar hidden  behind  his black shaggy   hair.

Next Olliverlander brought out a poke ball which opened  up to reveal cyndaquil. Olliverlander  explained  that  Harry's  mother  had a cyndaquil as a starter when she was getting  her own wand. Harry paid for  his wand and Pokémon, leaving the store only for Hagrid to appear a few minutes  after. The two then bought some ice cream  before heading  back to  the  Dursleys. Harry  could  not wait for  Hogwarts  to start and with those final thoughts slept easy for the first  time  in  many  nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I got anything wrong the last time I read the first book of harry potter was in second grade I think. Again I apologize .


	3. The train, the meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has drained me but do enjoy.

 

Harry spent a great deal of time playing with  his cyndaquil  when Harry was not off doing chores that is. One day when Harry was weeding Aunt Petunia's garden he heard a distressed  noise coming from a hydrangea  bush to his left. Moving towards  the  sound Harry peaked into the hydrangea  bush to find a strange white creature  he had never seen before. Pulling out  his  Poke Dex Harry scanned the pokemon for information. Apparently it was known as a ROWLET , a female one at that, and their  "(A nocturnal Pokémon, it stores energy during the day through photosynthesis. It approaches opponents by silently gliding, before unleashing a volley of kicks. This Pokémon is able to rotate its head almost 180 degrees, and has excellent night vision.)" However  this one was an albino colored one except for the gold parts that are suppose to be green. The ROWLET  let loose   another distressed  cry making Harry notice the broken wing. There wasn't  a pokemon  center  around and Harry  didn't  know how to help the poor creature when suddenly  an idea popped  into his head. 

Harry sneaked into the house up the stairs to his room to look for a book on potions. Flipping  through the pages until he found the potion he was looking for Harry clumsy crushed  the ingredients  stirred  the potion counter clock wise three times it was ready. The potion wasn't  the best looking one but it would do. The fact that the potion only required  three ingredients was just perfect. HARRY grabbed the potion rushing out the door and to the injured Rowlet.

Gently coaxing  the pokemon into opening  her mouth Harry had Rowlet drink the potion and in an instant  the wing was healed. Rowlet let out a chirp of joy flapping her wings in excitement. "Hey Rowlet  how would you  feel about  being my pokemon?" Asked Harry. Rowlet nodded her head in agreement. "Great!!! I'm  gonna call you 'Hedwig'." said Harry before holding up  poke ball. The newly dubbed 'Hedwig'  tapped the ball with  the tip of her beak opening the ball causing her to be incased in a red light before disappearing into the poke ball. The ball wiggled side to side  before coming to a stop with a final ding signaling  the capture of the Pokémon. Harry have a whoop of joy at having a new friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Time passed  quickly   and  the day  arrived  to go to Hogwarts. "Excuse me, Uncle Vernon I was well I wanted to know if you could drop me of at King's Crossing. You won't see me for at least  12 months." said Harry as he tried to persuade  his uncle into letting  him go to Hogwarts. Vernon grunted  which Harry took as a sign that he had Vernon's approval. "Oh thank you" Harry released  the breathe he was holding in a sigh of relief  as he realized  he could go went to pack his bags.

 The ride to the station  is filled with uncomfortable  silence the seems to draw out the ride even more than what feels  necessary. Upon getting his luggage  out his uncle gave him a  vicious  smirk, "Boy you do know there is  no  such  thing  as platform  9 and three quarters  so your stuck here!" the man cackled with sadistic glee before high tailing it out of there with his wife and son leaving  poor Harry  in the  dust. 'He's right,' thought Harry miserably, 'I guess I could  just wander around,' with that Harry  picked up his luggage.  "Every year  it's the same thing always  packed with  muggles." Harry's   ears caught that last tidbit, "muggles", could  this mean there where other magical folks in the area. Harry  looked around until he spotted  shiny red hair  followed by what seemed to be a pack of red heads. Following  the  red heads from a safe distance he watched three red heads run THROUGH a pillar of bricks. 

"Uh..... Excuse me," started  Harry as he tried  ask how they were able to move through the pillar. "Is this your first  time going  to  Hogwarts  don't  worry its runs first time going  to Hogwarts  as well," said the red headed woman  with a smile motioning the one who was called  'Ron' to run through the pillar disappearing  from sight. Harry thanked the woman before running through the pillar coming out to see a train with gleaming red paint that shone in the sun. Suddenly  Harry was knocked over from behind. Desperately  searching or his glasses Harry  was pulled back onto his feet by a blurry figure. "Careful  little guy  here."  The red figure held out Harry's  glasses  which Harry took back with relief and thanked him.

"Hey George give me a hand" "Sure Fred"  Harry was certain his eyes were playing  tricks on him. It looked like there were two people with the same face but that couldn't  be true could it?  "FRED GEORGE . " "coming  mum." The two red heads  left so not knowing  what  to  do  Harry boarded the train looking  for  an empty compartment. He finally  found one and made himself  comfy.

The compartment  door opened  revealing  a tiny blonde  with silver eyes. Harry lit up when he saw who it was, "Draco!"

"Harry  its good to see you how are you what pokemon did you get?"  "I have a cyndaquil  and a rowlet."  "How did that happen ?"  "Well the cyndaquil  came with the wand and I found the rowlet,  by the way I named Hedwig, what about you?" "I got a Lili pup with my wand and I  brought  my growlithe from my house with me."

The compartment  opened again  to reveal  a ginger headed boy with freckles  on his cheeks. "Um is it alright if I", the boy trailed off not sure  if he should  continue. " "go ahead  there's  plenty of room." "Thanks by the way my name is Ron Weasely."

Soon the  three started talking about what Hogwarts  would  be  like, although  it  started  out a bit rough with Ron and Draco snipping at each other  but they calmed down once Harry told them that if they were going to start acting like children  then they can take it outside so after that the two settled  down albeit  grudgingly. Suddenly  the door opened again  to reveal  a brown  bushy haired girl with two huge front teeth that were eye-catching. The girl started  to talk in a bossy tone, "Hello my name is Hermione Granger, has  anyone  seen a toad called Trevor a boy named Neville  has misplaced  him?" "No now scat," said Ron waving his hands trying  to  shoo her away. The girl now known  as Hermione  made a face, "How rude. Did  you  know  you got a spot of dirt on your nose... right there." With those final  words the bushy haired  girl  left . "She's  right  you  know," said  Harry .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information on ROWLET comes from bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net .  
> I ordered some harry potter books and a pokemon guide book from Amazon that have come in so i will be continuing my fics and please enjoy .


End file.
